Dans le bleu de tes yeux
by Typone Lady
Summary: L'amour est une rose, chaque pétale, une illusion, chaque épine, une réalité... Ace est amoureux de Marco et ça devient de plus en plus dur pour lui quand l'homme qu'il aime l'appelle petit frère. Lui voudrait l'entendre dire ' je t'aime '. Yaoi ( One-shot )


Titre : Dans le bleu de tes yeux...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drame

Résumé : L'amour est une rose, chaque pétale, une illusion, chaque épine, une réalité...  
Ace est amoureux de Marco et ça devient de plus en plus dur pour lui quand l'homme qu'il aime l'appelle petit frère. Lui voudrait l'entendre dire '' je t'aime ''.

Statut : Terminé

Note: Merci à Alex pour son commentaire qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de changer le rated de ma fic...^^. Merci également Bluesically pour son commentaire à Shakke, Yuurei no yume, mimica3466 et xKaRiineXx pour avoir ajouté '' Dans le bleu de tes yeux...'' en favoris / alerte.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ça y est. Je fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

L'homme que j'essayais de tuer il y a quelques jours encore est devenu mon capitaine. Barbe Blanche veut qu'on l'appelle Père et j'ai remarqué que tout le monde le faisait sans problème.

Moi je pourrais jamais l'appeler Père.

De père je n'en ai jamais eu et je ne veux pas qu'un vieil homme qui croit tous savoir de moi pense le devenir.

La fête bat son plein et assis à une table je m'empiffre. La nourriture est excellente et l'ambiance est bonne. J'ai un peu de mal à échanger avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Par contre eux ne sont pas du tout méfiant vis à vis de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui est mal à l'aise, après tout j'ai essayé de tuer leur Père.

-Alors gamin c'est bon ?

Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle gamin je n'ai peut-être que 18 ans mais je suis loin d'être un gamin comme il le dise. Je m'empresse de finir ce que j'ai dans la bouche pour ne pas parler la bouche pleine parce que c'est mal poli.

-M'appelle pas gamin le vieux ! Mais oui c'est très bon.

-Vraiment ?

-Bah ouais. Pourquoi je mentirais ?

-Tant mieux. Moi c'est Satch. C'est moi le merveilleux cuisinier qui est cuisinier tout ça ! Lui c'est Joz il a l'air un peu bourru mais il est sympas ! Vista toujours là quand il a de l'ambiance, Haruta le nain et Izou et oui c'est un homme.

Tous me salut et je leur réponds poliment. Il m'ont l'air sympas et je me sens à l'aise puisqu'il ont la conversation facile. Et puis c'est toujours top d'avoir le cuisinier dans la poche. Notamment si la nuit j'ai un petit creux !

Je remarque le blond qui était toujours avec Barbe Blanche quand je me battais avec lui.

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-Lui ? Satch regarde les autres et puis me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Lui c'est Maruco.

-Mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça il n'aime pas vraiment.

-Izou à raison. Enfaîte c'est Shanks le Roux qui l'appelle comme ça et il déteste ça.

Satch me confirme les paroles de Vista et curieux je le fixe du regard avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne me fixe à son tour. Il est complètement stoïque et je me sens vite mal à l'aise. Mais c'est lui qui détourne le regard le premier. D'ailleurs il sort carrément de la salle.

-Il est fort ?

-I-il est fort ? Décidément Stach aime bien se moquer de moi.

-Il est tout le temps à côté de Barbe Blanche.

-Marco est le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Après Père c'est lui le plus fort ici. Haruta à l'air sérieux pourtant j'ai du mal à le croire.

-Il en à pas l'air pourtant . Avec sa tête d'endormi !

Et là ils éclatent tous de rire et je me dis que je les aient perdu pour de bon. Il m'intrigue ce Marco.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Le temps à passé et je m'habitue peu à peu à ma nouvelle vie dans cet équipage gigantesque. Eux aussi ce sont habitués à moi. Maintenant ils ne panique plus quand je m'endors en plein repas. Et moi je me suis fais des fiches pour apprendre tout leurs noms.

C'est qu'ils sont beaucoup mine de rien.

J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec Barbe Blanche. J'ai essayer de l'appeler Père comme tout les autres mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Au fond je n'étais pas encore prêt.

Je veux m'intégrer mais je ne veux pas encore trop m'attacher. Au cas ou si je devais partir. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions quand ils seront que je suis le fils de Gold D. Roger et que le sang d'un démon coule dans mes veines ils m'abandonneront.

Ce soir c'est la fête. Tout le monde est agiter en même temps ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on avait pas vu la terre ferme. Depuis que je fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche je traîne avec Satch, Izou, Vista, Haruta et Joz. Et ce soir je remarque que Satch et très mais alors très content.

-Pourquoi il rigole comme ça Satch ?

-Parce que en embarque sur une île bien évidement !

-Et y'a quelques chose de particulier sur cet île ? Izou me regarde avant de sourire.

-Tu es naïf Ace mais tu es encore jeune après tout. Izou se penche vers moi et me regarde très sérieusement comme si il allait me dire un secret.

-Bah parce qu'il va voir des femmes bien sûr !

Je rougi me sentant bête de ne pas avoir penser à ça plus tôt. Izou se moque de moi et énerver je lui dis que je ne suis pas un gamin et que moi aussi j'ai déjà goûter à la chaleur des femmes.

Même si ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. La semaine qui a précédé mon départ de ma petite île je suis partie voir une femme aux mœurs légères. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi mais je ne voulais pas partir à l'aventure en étant encore innocent de ce côté là.

Tout le monde ne part pas sur l'île certain reste pour surveiller le bateau. Parmi ce qui vont sur l'île il y a ceux qui y vont pour s'amuser et ce qui y vont pour ramener du matériel.

-Hey Ace ! Izou m'a dit que tu avais poser des questions sur moi ?

-Mouais j'étais curieux c'est tout. Il me regarde l'air de dire qu'il ne me croit pas et ça m'énerve.

-Les femmes ? Tu veux aller les voir avec moi ?

-O-ouais...

Satch sourit pour de bon maintenant et moi je me demande si j'ai bien fais. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis parti voir les femmes et qu'ils disent que je suis un pervers. Mais quand j'ai parler de ça avec Izou il ne semblait pas porter de jugement sur Satch.

-Satch?

Satch arrête de me secouer et se retourne vers Marco. Le commandant de la première flotte me regarde à peine avant de parler à son ami.

-Je vais faire les courses, yoi. Tu as la liste de ce qu'il te faut pour la cuisine ?

-Bien sûr tiens.

-Merci. Amuse toi bien.

Marco part comme il est venu et Satch m'entraîne hors du bateau. J'ai remarquer qu'il était légèrement rouge et il dégageait quelques chose de particulier. Il était moins stoïque que d'habitude.

-C'est pas toi qui vas choisir les produits que tu cuisines ?

-Normalement si. Mais bon ce soir c'est spéciale. Vois-tu Ace avec l'équipage on est déjà venu sur cet île alors je sais à quel point les femmes sont délicieuses ici et je ne veux pas perdre une minutes. Et puis j'ai confiance en Marco !

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Je regarde la femme que j'ai choisi pour la nuit s'activer entre mes jambes et me retiens de pousser des gémissements. C'est Satch qui me l'a conseiller, elle s'appelle Inaya et elle est très doué. Plus que celle qui m'a initié aux plaisirs charnel en tout cas.

Je l'arrête ne voulant pas finir trop vite et part à la conquête de ses lèvres. Mes mains pétrisse ses seins et très vite elle me dit qu'elle veut me sentir en elle. Ne voulant pas la faire patienter plus que nécessaire je lui obéis.

Je m'active en elle et ces halètement me prouve qu'elle apprécie tout ça. Je me fais doux et câlin avec elle. Comme si j'étais en mal de tendresse.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Plusieurs mois son passé et ce genre de sorti c'est reproduit. Quand Satch allait voir les femmes je l'accompagnais mais pas tout le temps. Dés fois j'allais avec les autres au bar ou alors en ville m'acheter des trucs.

Ce soir encore le Mody Dick c'est arrêter sur une île mais cette fois je ne sors pas. Fatigué je reste dans ma cabine et très vite le sommeil m'emporte.

L'agitation des vagues finit cependant par me réveiller. J'ai soudain mal au ventre et je repense alors au fruit douteux que Satch m'avais interdit de manger mais que j'ai quand même manger. Je trouve ça bizarre quand même parce que ça fais presque quatre jours maintenant. J'ai manger le mera mera no mi et je me demande si j'ai pas des brûlure d'estomacs...

Ce serait le comble quand même !

Un peu patraque je me dirige vers le cabinet des infirmières et ne pensant pas que c'était occupé j'entre sans frapper.

En voyant Tachi dans les bras de Marco je comprend que je dérange.

-Pardon...j'ai mal aux ventres et je voulais essayer de trouver quelques chose pour la douleur.

-Bien je m'occupe de ça.

Marco toujours aussi nonchalant sors de la pièce et moi je m'empresse d'avaler ce que me donne Tachi. Une fois que c'est fait je retourne sur le pont et en profite pour prendre un peu l'air.

Marco est là. Lui aussi profite de la fraîcheur de la nuit et du silence si rare sur le Moby Dick. Pourtant je remarque qu'il à les joues légèrement rouge. Très légèrement seulement et que sa respiration est saccadée. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je m'accoude près de lui et je l'observe en silence.

Depuis que je suis ici on c'est très peu parler. Sur le bateau c'est celui dont je suis le moins proche. Après il faut dire qu'il ne fait pas d'effort pour m'approcher et que sa tête d'éternel endormi ne m'incite pas à aller le voir.

Je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher le temps se rafraîchit.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin. Il me regarde bizarrement surprit que je lui dises ça. Tu m'ignore depuis le début si t'es pas content que je sois là okay mais fais pas semblant de m'apprécier.

Marco me regarde et je vois malgré sa tête de mec qui se fou de tout qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. A force j'ai appris à décrypter toutes ces micro facettes.

-Tu sais n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que Gold D. Roger étais mon père !?

J'ai réfléchi et je ne vois que ça. Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde et seul Marco continu de me regarder de loin et semble penser à mille et une chose. Mais jamais il n'ait venu vers moi. Pour lui je ne suis pas encore son frère au même titre que Satch ou Izou.

Ça me fait mal parce que je commençais à me sentir bien ici. Barbe Blanche était devenu un Père pour moi.

-Tu vas lui dire n'est ce pas !?

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève le bonheur que j'ai eu tant de mal à avoir ! Même si je suis le fils d'un démon je veux continuer à rester ici !

Sous le coup de l'émotion j'envoie quelques flammes se perdre à mes côtés. Heureusement ce sont juste quelques petites braises et elles s'éteignent vite et tant mieux parce que le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je le contrôle pas du tout mon pouvoir. J'essaie de me calmer mais j'ai tellement peur que Marco me dise de partir et qu'il me menace de tout dire à tout le monde que je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

-Calme toi. Marco à poser sa main sur mon épaule et des flammes bleu s'échappe de sa main. Aussitôt cette partie de mon corps commence à s'enflammer.

-Arrête ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne me lâche pas. Il n'a pas mal ? Arrête ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Il ressers sa prise sur mon épaule et me regarde. Soudain j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Les flammes bleu qui s'échappaient de son corps prennent le dessus sur mes flammes rouges et bientôt elles ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Ace tu n'es pas le fils d'un démon. Tu es Portgas D. Ace notre frère et le fils de Barbe Blanche.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça alors que tu s-

-Peut importe qui est ton père Ace. Ici nous somme tous à égalité.

-C'était l'ennemi de Père...

-Lui c'est lui et toi c'est toi Ace.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et j'ai envie de pleurer merde !

-Père aussi le sait et ça ne l'empêche pas de t'aimer. Pour moi aussi ça ne change rien.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Le temps à passé et je contrôle maintenant parfaitement mon pouvoir. J'ai demander conseil aux autres utilisateur de fruit du démon du bateau et ils m'ont tous très bien aidés.

Alors dés que je peux je les aides et quand il y a des ennemis la plupart du temps je me charge tout seul de ceux qui sont sur les navires et les autres se charges de ceux qui sont sur le Mody Dick.

Et aujourd'hui n'y fait pas exception.

Je me charge facilement de nos ennemis et brûle leurs bateaux avant de revenir à bon port. Je remarque alors qu'il a de l'agitation alors que d'habitude les autres ont en déjà fini avec nos ennemis normalement. Quand je monde sur le bateau j'ai la surprise de voir Marco se battre.

Il est majestueux.

Il est impressionnant dans sa forme hybride. Et seul au milieu de nos ennemi j'ai l'impression de le voir danser.

D'habitude il reste en retrait et ne nous donne un coup de main seulement si besoin. Ce qui arrive quand même très rarement.

Il est beau quand il est comme ça.

-Pourquoi Marco se bat ? Ils sont pas si fort que ça pourtant ?

-Parce que Le Roux vient dans deux jours.

Je regarde Satch sans comprendre. Je ne savais pas que Marco n'aimait pas Shanks pourtant il est plutôt sympas.

-Il ne l'aime pas ?

-Hum...on va dire que Le Roux met sa patience à rude épreuve. Et puis il n'arrête pas de lui faire des avances.

-Q-quoi ?

-C'est pour rigoler bien sûr. Comme Marco préfère les hommes le Roux aime bien l'embêter un peu sur ces histoires de cœur.

-Marco n'aime pas les femmes ?

Je suis assez surprit. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme. Et ce que je prenais au début pour de la romance avec l'une des infirmières de Père n'était en faite rien du tout. Et puis il n'est jamais aller voir les femmes avec Satch.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non...il fait ce qu'il veut ça me regarde pas.

-Bien dis gamin !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Marco qui a finit de se débarrasser de nos ennemi s'approche de nous.

-Ace tu es encore parti combattre nos ennemi tout seul. Yoi !

Marco ne veut pas que j'y aille tout seul. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis plus un gamin mais le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

-Regarde tu es blessé yoi !

Il lèche légèrement son pousse et vient toucher une de mes joues. Aussitôt je sens ma peau cicatrisé et la coupure que je m'étais faite un peu plus tôt disparaître. Je me sens rougir et heureusement Marco ne s'attarde pas. Par contre Satch lui il est mort de rire.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Une fois de plus le Mody Dick à accoster sur une île. Marco et moi faisons le guet sur le pont pendant que les autres dorment et que ceux partit s'amuser en ville reviennent. Si ils reviennent avant le petit matin.

-Si tu veux aller t'amuser avec les autres tu peux. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul Ace.

-Non c'est bon. Nous sommes tout les deux allongés par terre sur des couverture et je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps à côté du mien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir les femmes ?

Je pique un fard et alors que Marco se moque légèrement de moi je me retourne boudeur. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait pour ça. En plus je n'y vais pratiquement plus ! Alors pas de quoi me charrier.

-Tu n'as pas froid Ace ?

-Non. Je suis toujours chaud Marco. Ils sourit légèrement.

-C'est bien ça.

Je me retourne et le regard. Je fais apparaître des flammes sur une de mes mains et touche le ventre de Marco avec. Aussitôt son ventre se recouvre de flammes bleu. Et bientôt elle dissipe les miennes.

-C'est bizarre. Pourquoi ça ne te fais rien ?

-Je ne sais pas c'est comme ça. Je suis un phénix c'est peut-être pour ça.

-Tu as quel âge du coup ?

-Comment ça '' du coup '' ?

-Non rien laisse tomber.

Je m'allonge de nouveau sur le dos et contemple les étoiles. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et la musique de la ville me berce. Je sens alors Marco se coller contre moi.

-C'est vrai que tu es chaud. Moi mes flammes sont froides. Ou plutôt elle ne sont pas chaudes alors je ne peux pas me réchauffer comme tu le fais. C'est plutôt agréable pourtant.

Je me sens soudain gênée par la proximité entre Marco et moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je contemple le commandant de la première flotte.

Marco est beau.

Et pas seulement dans sa forme hybride.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Ça fait maintenant deux ans que je fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je suis plus proche de Marco et je suis toujours le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Plusieurs choses on changer. Je ne suis plus le gamin d'avant. Je ne vais plus voir les femmes avec Satch.

Si je veux l'avoir je ne dois plus fréquenter personnes.

Ça fait quelques temps maintenant que je sais que je suis amoureux de Marco. J'essaie à chaque fois d'attirer son attention mais pour lui je suis juste un petit frère.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il arrête de me voir comme un petit frère mais comme un amant. Comme une personne qu'il peut aimer.

C'est bizarre de dire ça alors que avant je voulais tellement qu'il me voit comme un frère. Un frère comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui une fois n'est pas coutume c'est la fête sur le Mody Dick. Shanks est venu voir Père et bien sûr il en a fait un prétexte pour faire la fête.

J'ai parler un peu avec le Roux vu que je le connais bien. Je l'avais rencontrer quand j'avais pris la mer pour la première fois, après tout il à sauvé Luffy plus jeune et c'était mon devoir en tant que grand frère de le remercier. Maintenant Shanks discute avec Marco et je vide mon verre cul sec parce que j'en ai marre qu'il appelle Marco '' mon petit Maruco ''. Il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais pourtant il le laisse faire.

Une fois alors que j'étais jaloux je l'ai appeler Maruco j'en avais marre que ce privilège ne soit réserver qu'au Roux. Mais Marco c'est énervé et m'a interdit de recommencer. Les autres c'étaient alors moqués de moi. Ils m'avaient prévenu pourtant...

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Marco et je sens alors quelques chose m'écraser le cœur.

Il n'y pas longtemps Satch m'a dit que si Shanks venait aussi souvent c'était pour essayer de convaincre Marco d'intégrer son équipage.

Je n'ai plus trop le cœur à boire et à faire la fête alors je pars en cuisine pour essayer de trouver des restes que Satch aurait peut-être cachés.

-Si Satch te voyais il t'égorgerais Ace. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

-Impossible il m'aime trop pour ça.

-Je ne parierais pas la dessus si j'étais toi. Yoi!

-...Shanks et son équipage sont déjà partit ?

-Hum non, yoi.

Alors pourquoi est-il venu ?

-Pourquoi tu le laisse t'appeler Maruco alors que tu déteste ça ?

-Je ne le laisse pas faire.

Menteur.

-Tu ne vas rejoindre son équipage au moins ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

-Ace tu ne serais pas amoureux de Marco par hasard ?

-Q-quoi ? C'est mon frère ! Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

J'ai l'air pitoyable et Izou n'a pas l'air de vouloir me croire. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre ou sinon avec les autres ils vont se dire qu'il faut qu'on sortent ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas car ça me ferais espérer pour rien.

-Je ne dirais rien alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Izou me sourit et vaincu je capitule. Au moins c'est pas Satch lui je pouvais être sûr que dés demain la moitié de l'équipage est déjà au courant.

-Ouais.

-Il est classe Marco n'est ce pas ?

-Hum ...

La journée passe vite et je me confis beaucoup à Izou qui m'aide pas mal. Le soir Satch propose que les commandant se retrouve autour d'une table pour un petit jeu. Et personne ne peut se défiler !

Tous attablés avec une bouteille au milieu le jeu commence.

Ça fait du bien d'avoir des soirées comme ça pour se détendre. Et puis Satch est toujours drôle quand il a un petit coup dans le nez !

Le voir faire la toupie et chanter la macarena ça je suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

Curiel fait tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrête sur Marco. Izou se penche à l'oreille de Curiel.

Non pas ça !

J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont lui demander de m'embrasser ou alors quel garçon il préfère ici. Ne faites pas ça ou sinon il va savoir c'est sûr !

-Marco on a décidé d'être gentils avec toi. Puisque ça fait un petit moment que tu es seul on t'offre ce beau jeune homme à tes côté. Ton gage se sera de l'embrasser ! On est gentils n'est ce pas ?

-Arrêter vos conneries. Yoi !

Merde ! En plus je suis tout rouge et j'ose même pas regarder Marco.

-Allez ! Et Satch qui insiste en plus.

-Non ce ne serait pas sympas pour Ace.

Hein ? C'est quoi cet excuse bidon ? Je sens que Izou me donne un coup de pied et discrètement il me dit que c'est à moi de jouer.

-J-je m'en fou c'est qu'un gage. Et puis si je peux rendre service . Marco me regarde bizarrement et fini par capituler.

-D'accord. Je te laisse faire alors.

Marco à les yeux fermer et attend. Ça me gêne un peu de faire ça devant les autres mais ils sont sympas et se retournent.

Je m'approche doucement de Marco mais pas trop quand même au cas ils changerait d'avis. Je goûte à ses lèvres et je sens des papillons dans mon ventre. Mes mains tremblent. Doucement je caresse une de ses joues pendant que l'autre va se poser sur ses hanches.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Il hésite mais pas longtemps et bientôt je peux le goûter parfaitement. Marco à bon goût et soudain j'ai chaud. J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mon cœur bat exagérément vite et les sensations sont décuplés quand enfin il répond à mon baiser. Ma main qui était poser sur ses hanches va se perdre sur ses cuisses et doucement je la remonte.

-Bon je crois que c'est bon maintenant. Marco me repousse et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux. Que le temps c'est arrêter et qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux ici. Il est tard. Le jeu est fini retourner à vos postes.

Marco se lève et je remarque qu'il a du mal à marcher correctement.

J'entends alors les autres rires ce qui me fait vite redescendre sur terre.

-Ouvre la bouche. Commence Satch.

-Oh je t'aime mon Maruco. Continue Haruta.

-Je te jure que je ne leur est rien dis Ace. Izou me fais les yeux doux en espérant que je le crois.

-Je suis crevé je vais me coucher.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Je pense que Marco sait ce que je ressens pour lui. Il à instaurer une certaine distance entre nous et ça me tue.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Izou m'a dit que je me faisais sûrement des idées mais moi je suis sûr que non. Le baiser qu nous avions échangé lors de cette soirée était un beau souvenir pour moi. Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste c'est des amères regrets.

Peut-importe si jamais il ne me retourne mes sentiments tant qu'il me parle de nouveau et qu'il agit de nouveau comme un frère avec moi.

-Marco. Il faut que je te parle.

-Pas maintenant je suis occupé Ace. Je sais que je te dérange mais j'insiste.

-S'il te plaît Marco. Il soupire et referme son carnet. Et me fait signe d'entrer. Je referme la porte de sa cabine ne souhaitant pas être dérangé.

-Je t'aime Marco.

-Ace j-

-Je suis désolé j'y peux rien. Marco se lève et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Je le rejoins et continu de parler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais ne m'ignore plus s'il te plaît.

Malgré moi je pleure et je me sens bête. Je ne fais que l'embêter un peu plus.

-Je suis désolé Ace...Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

-La vérité c'est que je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai vu. Depuis que tu t'es présenter à nous et que tu as défier Père en faite.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien d-

-C'est compliqué pour moi Ace. Je suis un Zoan et un phénix qui plus est. Si je m'engage c'est pour la vie. Je n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments et je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Ni t'embêter avec tout ces trucs dû à ma condition de Zoan mythique.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis peut-être juste un Logia mais je sais que moi aussi je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Marco rougi et me sourit. Je me dépêche de séché mes larmes et viens le prendre dans mes bras. Je t'aime tant Marco.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu vas peut-être te lasser...Et puis tout les trois mois j'ai des périodes de...chaleurs.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça.

-Oh non non moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

-Abruti ! Yoi !

Je garde Marco dans mes bras tellement heureux mais bien vite il se relève et m'embrasse. Je retrouve les même sensations que la première fois.

Je suis heureux d'avoir intégrer cette équipage. J'y ai gagner une famille, des amis et même un Père. Mais ma plus belle trouvaille ça reste Marco.

-Pendant que j'y pense ne laisse plus Shanks t'appeler son petit Maruco.

-Ah ça commence.

Marco me fou une petite pichenette sur le fond pour se moquer de moi. Si il rigole pour ça je ne vais certainement pas lui dire que je suis jaloux du Roux. Soudain on entend de l'agitation sur le pont et comme Marco est le navigateur il est obliger d'y aller.

-Marco ce soir...je peux dormir avec toi ?

Marco s'arrête dans le couloir alors que je suis encore dans la chambre et me regarde. Il semble réfléchir avant de me sourire et de me répondre.

-Tu es sûr Ace ? Tu ne pourras plus aller voir les femmes avec Satch après. De toute façon tu n'y arriverait pas.

Moqueur il me laisse planté là des idées plein la tête.

...j'ai hâte...

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes n'ayant pas bénéficié des services de ma bêta ( pommedapi ) occupée à corriger ma fiction à chapitre. ^^ ( elle travail gratuitement alors je vais pas trop lui en demander! ) Bon après si vraiment c'est pas lisible j'essayerai d'arranger tout ça.

Je me suis réveillée avec cette idée dans la tête et puis j'ai commencer à écrire et voilà. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mots pour me donner votre avis ou pour dire que vous avez tout simplement aimer ou au contraire que vous n'avez pas du tout aimer, merci d'avance. ^^


End file.
